Field
The disclosed concept relates generally to electronic devices, and in particular, to electronic devices that detect light.
Background Information
In power distribution systems, smart sensors may be used to monitor, for example, power distribution lines or capacitor banks. Some characteristics that smart sensors monitor include voltage, harmonics, and power factor. Smart sensors may also report outage events and alarm conditions. Existing smart sensors include a radio, such as a Bluetooth® radio, for use in configuration of various sensor parameters. During normal operation, the radio is powered off to conserve power, increase security, and comply with radio spectrum usage restrictions.
In order to activate the radio when it is turned off, the smart sensor includes a magnetically activated switch which, when actuated, causes the radio to wake up. To activate the magnetically activated switch, a magnet is placed on the outside of the smart sensor. A technician may place the magnet on the smart sensor or may use a tool such as a hot stick with the magnet attached. However, in either case, the process of placing the magnet of the smart sensor is time-consuming, which can add to costs for customers by requiring them to roll out a bucket truck to the location. Additionally, the smart sensors are generally used with energized conductors, and it is preferable to avoid putting the technician in proximity to the energized conductors.
There is room for improvement in smart sensors.